


Wildflower

by happyisahabit



Series: Starlight Collection [11]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Mastar Week 2019, Wildflower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisahabit/pseuds/happyisahabit
Summary: “Weeds are flowers too, once you get to know them.” - A.A. MilneBlackStar reflects upon a weed.Written for MaStar Week 2019 // Wildflower





	Wildflower

BlackStar stands in one of the rare grassy areas outside Death City, lying on top of a water table that’s near the wash that floods every summer. The blades are short and sturdy, not soft or forgiving to any who want to lay back and cloudwatch, but he crouches and runs his hands over them fondly anyway. Interspersed into the grass, weeds jut out here and there, flowering for the first time in the early summer. They’re just little dots of white and yellow. Maka used to pick them and rub the flowers under his chin and on the tip of his nose to see if they’d turn yellow. He’d sneeze and she’d laugh and call him YellowStar just to annoy him more.

Still, he smiles as he picks one, a tiny little white thing.

“Star!”

He turns to the voice he knows so well, smiling. “I knew you’d find me with that radar of yours.”

Maka jogs up to him, breezy white dress dancing around her legs. Her cheeks are flushed, a little from the activity, a little from the heat. The sun lights up the pale strands of her hair and it glints between gold and silver. She’s foregone her standard pigtails and even leaving her hair down straight. It’s twisted up into a braided knot, but her bangs and some shorter strands have sprung free.

“We’re supposed to start soon,” she says once she reaches his side. Habit easily loops his arm around her shoulders, tucking her close despite the summer air. Maka doesn’t complain so much as huff and links her hands low on his back. She stretches up to put her chin on his shoulder. “What brought you out here in the weeds anyway?”

“We used to play in these ‘weeds’, you know,” he jokes. The arm around her slips so he can trace his fingers up and down her back lightly. She stays pressed against him and he hums happily. “Hard to believe it’s been so long.”

Maka leans back with her fingers still laced together behind his back. She doesn’t need it, but his hand automatically moves to support her. Green eyes narrow playfully as she tries to avoid letting her mouth curve into a grin or smile. “I hope you aren’t getting bored. It might have been a long time, but it’s going to  _ be _ even longer.”

He actually laughs at her then, pulling her up towards him and pressing a quick kiss into the side of her head. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, nerd.”

Her cheeks pink further and the adorable look on her face is there just like every time he catches her off-guard with affection. So he does it again. He sprinkles little kisses onto her nose, her cheeks, beneath her ear, while she presses hands to his chest to squirm away through her laughter. It isn’t a ‘pretty’ laugh, he’s heard her say, but it’s honest, and as he gives her space, he swipes away the bangs and flyaways starting to stick to her face, still holding the little weed in his fingers.

BlackStar tucks the tiny sprig into the start of a braid above her ear and cups her face lightly. Maka slips her fingers into his blue locks over the back of his neck, pouting a bit when she encounters sweat. He chuckles and ducks to press his forehead to hers.

“What was that?” she murmurs.

“Kisses,” he whispers theatrically. “I thought you knew!”

“That, I do know, thank you  _ very _ much,” she snipes. “I mean the thing in my hair.”

He grins. “A weed.”

Maka looks very unimpressed. “You do remember what today is, right?”

“Sure do. Speaking of, we should get back before people think we’ve eloped,” he says, still in a low tone. “Or that you’ve wised up and run.”

“I’d never!”

“Never what? Elope?”

“Run, you jerk,” she says, punctuating it with a short tug on his hair. “But don’t get away from the point. A weed? On my wedding day?”

“ _ Our _ wedding day, hon’. And anyway, weeds are flowers, too,” he whispers against her lips. “Once you get to know them.”

He seals his mouth against hers and she tightens her hands into his locks. BlackStar’s probably messing up her braids, but he can’t bring himself to care when she kisses him back so sweetly. They part eventually and Maka fusses over the wrinkles she’s put in his pale blue short-sleeve button down. He silently lets her, appraising the light material of her dress and making sure that one tiny little wildflower is still visible above her ear.

“When you say ‘once you get to know them,’ are you implying…?” she asks, stopping. He kisses her knuckles and tucks her arm through his. He checks his watch.

“Oh, you weren’t joking around! We have to get back before people start to riot,” he says. “I’m pretty sure I wasn’t supposed to see you before the ceremony either. Your dad is probably crying and drunk already. It’s likely he’s going to transform and at least threaten to cut off certain appendages… again.”

“But you weren’t at the dressing tent so I came out here- oh no.” Maka pulls them to a stop, flat sandals kicking up a little dirt. “Tsubaki is literally going to kill me.”

“She’ll probably kill me first, so I’ll be waiting for you,” BlackStar jokes. Maka gives him a withering look and they start walking again. Three steps later, Maka tightens her hand in the crook of his elbow. 

“Think we can elope instead?”

He leans over to press another laughing kiss into her hair, right above the little white bud. “Whatever you want, wildflower.”


End file.
